E2M3: Refinery (Doom)
E2M3: Refinery is the third map of The Shores of Hell in Doom. It uses the music track "Intermission from DOOM". Strategy Walkthrough You may wish to visit the area behind the big metal door (just ahead on your right) to acquire powerups or to kill monsters. But then come back out into the hallway near the start. Go around the cacodemon cage (to the right is best) and go through the western doorway on the south wall. You will come to a nukage room. Run straight though, heading south, to find a shotgun on a round pedestal with scrolling sides. Turn right (west) into a green marble hall. Take the first right and then the first left to come to a metal door. Go through the metal door to find the blue keycard. Return to the round pedestal with scrolling sides and head east into a roundish room with a nukage pool in the center. There are two semi-hidden doors in this room; they are off-texture portions of the wall, bordered by brown metal. If you are playing with an OpenGL port, a slime trail is also visible if you look at the walls closely. The door on the northern wall opens from the other side only. Click the door on the eastern wall and go through (this is secret #2). Continue eastward as far as you can and turn left. Look for the blue door ahead on your right. Go through the blue door and follow the passageways. Eventually, you will come to a dark room with many pillars. Zig-zag your way west and north until you come to a platform overlooking another nukage room. Run straight through the nukage room, heading north. Follow the passageways to the exit. Secrets # From the round pedestal with scrolling sides, head west into a green marble hall. Go through the doorway on the south side of the western wall. Continue straight through and drop into a pool of blood. Exit through the passageway to the north and go up the stairs to find a plasma rifle. # Exit the roundish room with a nukage pool in the center through the semi-hidden door on the eastern wall. # After going through the door in secret #2 above, head north and then west into a room with floor panels moving up and down. At the easternmost edge of the southern wall is a secret door into the roundish room with a nukage pool in the center. # After going through the door in secret #2 above, head north as far as possible. The wall on your right is a secret door. Go through to find a backpack. # On the platform north of the dark room with many pillars, walk east as far as possible. Go north out into the nukage and make a U-turn around the wall section on your right. Go into a small room to get a radiation suit. # From secret #5, go back out into the nukage and go through the tunnel on the eastern wall to find a soul sphere. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Inspiration and development Early versions of this level appeared as E1M3 of Doom 0.4 and E1M3 of Doom 0.5. External links * E2M3 demos from the Compet-N database Refinery (Doom)